In the Navy !
by Riollait
Summary: Certains entrent dans la Marine par convictions personnelles, d'autres pour être admirés ou bien pour diriger. Mais parfois, c'est plus un regrettable concours de circonstances qu'autre chose. C'est le cas d'Hazel qui se passerait bien des ennuis causés par une vie "au service de la Justice".


_**Salut !**_

_**C'est la première fois que je publie une fanfiction, j'espère que vous l'apprécierez et que vous pardonnerez d'éventuelles fautes d'orthographe qui seraient passées entre les mailles du filet.**_

_**PS : j'adore les OC mais je sais à quel point les Mary-Sue peuvent être agaçantes donc je vous promets de faire de mon mieux pour que les personnages inventés ne soient pas les pires têtes-à-claques du monde !**_

_**PPS : Ah oui important aussi, au niveau chronologique, l'histoire commence avant l'ellipse de 2 ans et donc un peu avant la Bataille de Marineford . **_

_**Voilà ! Bonne lecture ! :)**_

* * *

Casquette bleue et blanche vissée sur le crâne, bandana bleu trop serré autour du cou et veste blanche réglementaire dans les bras, Hazel Paxton continuait de fixer le mur de briques en face d'elle avec des yeux de poisson mort. Elle venait tout juste de sortir du centre de recrutement local de la Marine et se tenait immobile devant l'entrée, provoquant l'étonnement chez les gens qui entraient et sortaient du bâtiment. Elle avait du mal à réaliser ce à quoi elle venait de s'engager et elle peinait à comprendre l'ampleur des changements qui l'attendaient. Après plusieurs minutes à jouer à la statue de cire en plein milieu du passage, elle s'assit sur un muret et repensa aux événements qui l'avaient amenée là où elle se trouvait désormais.

_[Quelques temps plus tôt]_

Hazel venait tout juste d'avoir 18 ans et avait appris récemment qu'elle avait échoué aux épreuves d'admission de toutes les écoles auxquelles elle avait tenté d'accéder. Elle vivait avec son père à Ribbon Island, une petit ile de l'East Blue assez calme et habitée en majorité par des pêcheurs et des commerçants. Elle était une élève médiocre, une sportive médiocre et par dessus le tout une froussarde. Jusque là, sa situation ne l'avait pas vraiment affolé. En effet, son père possédait un grand restaurant dans le centre ville et elle n'avait jamais vraiment eu à s'inquiéter de soucis matériels. Lui non plus d'ailleurs, ne s'inquiétait pas pour sa fille, jusqu'à ce que le couperet tombe et qu'il apprenne que la scolarité qu'il lui avait payé pendant des années pour qu'elle puisse prétendre à de grandes ambitions n'avait finalement servi à rien. Du jour au lendemain, il changea totalement d'attitude envers elle, ne lui accordant presque plus aucune confiance et daignant à peine lui adresser la parole. Mais après de longues semaines de relations houleuses entre père et fille, il était revenu un soir du travail avec un air passablement éméché et une affiche jaunie à la main.

« -Bonsoiiiir ! Viens par là ma ptite Hazouille, viens donc voir la solution que ton papounet a-do-ré a trouvé pour t'assurer un futur en béton ! »

Elle l'avait observé avec méfiance, reniflant l'odeur d'alcool qu'il dégageait depuis l'autre bout de la pièce, puis elle s'était approchée pour regarder de plus près l'affiche jaunâtre qu'il lui tendait avec un grand sourire.

_La Marine recrute !_

_Engagez vous auprès de gens honnêtes, forts et courageux pour défendre la justice. Une carrière dans la Marine vous lance sur la voie de la réussite et vous garantit une ascension sociale rapide et un revenu régulier. Vous aurez l'honneur d'être un représentant de l'ordre mondial et de lutter pour la paix et la sécurité._

_Pour vous engagez, prenez rendez-vous auprès de votre centre de recrutement le plus proche._

_Luttons ensemble pour la Justice absolue !_

Hazel avait alors regardé son père, espérant qu'il lui faisait une mauvaise blague et qu'il cherchait juste à l'effrayer pour la remettre sur le chemin de la réussite scolaire, mais malgré les effluves de bière qu'il dégageait, il affichait un enthousiasme sincère et semblait sûr de lui.

« Alors ma Zouzouille ? Si ça c'est pas pile ce qu'il te fallait ! Un salaire régulier et une ascension rapide ! C'est parfait ! Bon, ils vont te mettre à la paperasse hein, t'inquiète pas, un petit gabarit comme toi ! Tu commences secrétaire et dans 5 ans, PAF ! t'es chef d'une section administrative et tout ça à la sueur de ton front, sans piocher dans les économies de ton papa ! C'est un sous-officier qui est passé tout à l'heure pour me demander si il pouvait afficher ça dans le restaurant. J'ai tout de suite vu l'opportunité et j'me suis dit qu'il fallait pas la laisser passer ! Alors on a bu un p'tit coup ensemble et je t'ai arrangé un rendez-vous dans 3 jours au centre de recrutement ! Alors, on dit quoi à son papounet chéri ? »

_Je te hais. _

« - ...Su... super, euh … est ce que … je …. Tu crois que j'ai des chances d'être acceptée ? Au pire, s'ils me prennent ….je …. je pourrais rester à Ribbon Island hein? Je … je veux dire …. ils vont pas m'envoyer loin , pas vrai ?

- Mais nooon ! Tout comme je t'ai dit ma chérie ! Ils vont te refourguer leur p'tite paperasse : dépôts de plaintes pour agression ou vol par des pirates, bagarres dans les bars, tout ça quoi ! Je te dis, tu vas te trouver un poste en or et c'est tout bénef' ! »

Trois jours plus tard, elle s'était donc rendue au rendez-vous. Elle avait patienté dans une salle d'attente aux murs blancs, vide de toute décoration exceptée une affiche vieillotte qui détaillait les divers grades des membres de la Marine, avant d'être reçue dans le bureau de l'officier chargé du recrutement. Il l'avait détaillée de la tête au pieds avec une moue amusée –_ Mais que fout cette gosse dans mon bureau_ – avant de lui tendre une feuille blanche à remplir pour postuler. Une fois complété, elle lui rendit le papier. Elle osa demander quand elle pouvait espérer une réponse et elle se fit calmement mais fermement envoyer promener, signifiant ainsi la fin de l'entrevue.

Même si cet « entretien d'embauche » l'avait laissé dubitative, elle était ressortie plutôt soulagée, persuadée qu'elle ne serait jamais acceptée. Malgré tout, elle ressentait un petit pincement au cœur en pensant à son père, qui l'imaginait déjà à un poste important. Cela faisait longtemps que leur relation n'avait pas été aussi détendue et pacifique que durant les trois derniers jours. Elle se promit donc de chercher activement un travail ou, à défaut, de reprendre des études pour ne pas le décevoir et lui prouver qu'elle n'était pas qu'une charge et qu'elle pouvait se rendre utile.

Malheureusement pour Hazel, cette pieuse intention fut balayée par la tornade qui s'abattit sur elle quelques jours plus tard. Elle avait été relever le courrier et avait noté la présence d'une lettre frappée du signe caractéristique de la Marine. Avant de l'ouvrir, elle appela son père pour qu'il découvre en même temps qu'elle le refus de sa candidature. Elle espérait ainsi pouvoir le rassurer et lui promettre de faire des efforts, afin qu'il relativise ce nouvel échec.

Mais quelque lignes tracées à l'encre noire suffirent à faire tomber son plan à l'eau.

_Mademoiselle Hazel Paxton,_

_ Nous vous remercions de l'intérêt que vous portez à notre grande institution. Après avoir bien étudié votre dossier, les représentants légitimes du Gouvernement Mondial sur Ribbon Island ont décidé de valider votre candidature. Vous allez donc rejoindre les rangs de notre grande force armée de maintien de l'ordre. Veuillez vous présenter dans les plus brefs délais au centre de recrutement le plus proche de chez vous, où vous recevrez l'uniforme réglementaire et où vous serez informée de votre future assignation._

_Caporal M._

Hazel ne fit ni arrêt cardiaque, ni crise d'angoisse mais elle songea un bref instant a fuguer le plus loin possible. Après un examen des possibilités qui s'offraient à elle, elle se rendit compte qu'elle ne survivrait pas une semaine livrée à elle même et que sa seule option était désormais d'affronter les conséquences de ce à quoi elle s'était engagée.

_[Présent]_

Une fois le choc et la surprise passés, elle s'était dirigée la mort dans l'âme vers le centre de recrutement où elle s'était déjà rendue quelques jours auparavant. Là-bas, elle avait revu l'homme qui l'avait déjà reçue une première fois. Il lui avait fournit un uniforme bien trop grand pour elle et une carte portant un sceau officiel et un numéro de matricule, qui lui servirait à prouver son identité une fois arrivée à son lieu d'affectation.

Car contrairement à ce que son père et elle avaient espéré, elle n'allait pas se charger du secrétariat sur Ribbon Island. En tant que nouvelle recrue, elle était désormais affectée aux taches subalternes visant à assurer le bon fonctionnement du QG actuel de la Marine, la ville de Marineford.


End file.
